


Happy Birthday, Bartolomeo

by Farky_Fark_and_the_Munky_Bunch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, happy birthday Barto!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farky_Fark_and_the_Munky_Bunch/pseuds/Farky_Fark_and_the_Munky_Bunch
Summary: What do you get a man who already has every piece of exclusive Straw Hat memorabilia he could possibly get his hands on? Well, at that point, it's less about getting, and more about giving.
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: One Piece Modern AU Connected Universe





	Happy Birthday, Bartolomeo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I'm new to this fandom, and am really bad about writing anything evenly remotely short (case in point: the 100+ page BartoDish story I started during the quarantine that was supposed to be a one-shot and still hasn't been finished), so this marks a couple of firsts for me. I just really wanted to get something out into the world to celebrate our sweet green boy's birthday. This is that thing.

Bartolomeo woke, disoriented, one hand reaching blindly across the rumpled sheets before he'd even had the chance to gather his thoughts. 

The other side of the bed was empty, but not yet cold. And he felt... _hot._ Almost unbearably so. Hot, and tense, and hard, and... _oh._

He felt more than heard Cavendish laugh as his eyes snapped open, hands reacting before he found his voice and anchoring in Cavendish's hair. 

Then "oh," still rough from sleep and disuse, and _"fuck,"_ and "God, Cav, you look pretty like that," and alright, _now_ he remembered what he'd whispered against Cavendish's temple when he'd asked what it was he wanted. 

Blue eyes blinked hazily from beneath long eyelashes, warm and amused, because, well, of course he did. When _didn't_ he? 

A soft breath across the tip had Bartolomeo twitching, gasping, _arching_ as a teasing murmur reached him between deliberately gentle kisses.

"Good morning, Barto. Happy birthday."


End file.
